Devil Beside You
by Capricorn DeviL-Scorpio AngeL
Summary: Kagome is a normal university student trying run a normal life, but somehow she got into a bizzare situation that made her come face to face with the devil himself. Full Summary Inside! InuKag
1. Chapter 1

**- Devil Beside You -**

**Disclaimer: **We** DO NOT** ownInuYasha, We **DO NOT** own the plot of this story, and this story is for those who have never read the manga -Devil Does Exist- or watched the Chinese drama -Devil Beside You- . We only own some of the ideas we contribute to the story.

**Summary: Kagome is a normal university student trying to run a normal life, doing normal things you know confessing her love, live with their mom, keep her grades up, but somehow she got into a bizarre situation that made her come face to face with the devil himself, Pairing InuKag, MirSan, KogAya, etc. Many unexpected situations, twists, and misunderstanding each other, etc.**

**A/N: We hope you enjoy the story. Please no flames, complains, etc. We worked hard on this so that people who never knew about it can enjoy it too. And please be nice. Just want you to know the character in this story is different from the original story. Their personality has been changed to fit the plot of the original story. The beginning of the story you might not like the pairing but please read on, the pairing will change; it's all part of the story. **

**Chapter One: How It Begin Part I**

It was a beautiful, sunny day, cherry blossom petals falling from the clear sky. With mountains in the background, two people standing on a field of flowers facing each other. It was a man and a woman, around the age twenty. Both facing each other silently with a serious expression on their faces, finally the woman spoke.

"Miroku, I …" the raven haired woman said while looking down shyly, then she sighed and looked up "I want to tell you… … you are the first guy I ever liked" she smiled warmly, though he's expression never changing "I like you" she said as she giggled shyly.

"I've never guessed you will say something like this to me" Miroku's expression was still the same; this made the woman stare blankly, "Because I should've said it first." Her expression still didn't change, not really understanding what he saying. "I think before you liked me, I've already liked you." His face broke into a grin, her expression changed into happiness and joy. "Kagome, will you be my girlfriend?" After hearing this, she went over to hug him. In that embrace, neither wanted to let go of each other, both had big grin pasted on their faces.

Inside the classroom, everyone busy listening to the teacher. While Kagome sitting there with her eyes closed, smiling and giggling to her self. Beside her, a girl with long brown hair, tied into a high ponytail, saw her busy daydreaming during class. Her friend tried to wake her up before getting caught.

"Kagome" Her friend whispered, though Kagome was still in dreamland. "Kagome" Her friend whispered again, but she still got no response. "Kagome" Her friend whispered a little louder, but Kagome was in dreamland busy dreaming about kissing Miroku.

The teacher hit Kagome's desk loudly with a thick giant book, making Kagome suddenly waking up. "Is my class that boring to you?" the teacher yelled, while pointing at her. Kagome snap out of her gaze, she looked up at the teacher then looked down guiltily and pouted. The teacher walked away without getting a response. She looked to the side and saw Miroku smiling sheepishly at her. Seeing this Kagome blushed and looked down while biting her pen. A few moments later she looked at Miroku's direction again, and fidgeted shyly with her pen.

**-DING DONG-**

The bell rang and everyone shuffled out of the classroom. Miroku walked out of the classroom and down the hallway, without noticing Kagome peeking out the classroom door watching him go, whenever she saw him, she would melt like a Popsicle.

Her friend saw this; she sighed and shook her head.

Kagome walked back into the classroom and sat on her desk facing her two friends, in front of her was a girl name Rin; she had shoulder length brown hair with a small pony tail sticking out of the left side of her head, and beside Kagome sat Sango, the girl who tried to wake Kagome up from her daydream.

"Were you dreaming about him?" Rin asked with concern, making Kagome look down with guilt.

Sango got up from her seat and walked up to Kagome. With her arms crossed in front of her chest, she said "I think you're getting worse by the second."

"So, what were you guys doing in your dream?" Rin said, wanting to know the juicy details.

"It must be…" Sango didn't get finish

"I dreamed my confession was a success!" Kagome shouted standing up on the table with her hands in the air, with a dreaming expression pasted on her face.

Rin and Sango pulled her down. She looked guiltily at her friends, while her friends looked at each other and nodded their heads.

"Can I really?" Kagome asked them, her friend gave her a small smile

* * *

Kagome stood out side the school shaking nervously while holding on to a pink letter. 

'Do you actually think it will work?' Kagome thought to herself

Sango stood behind a wall, giving her an okay sign telling her 'I'm 100 sure of it!'

Rin stood behind another corner; she was about to say something. But Sango put her index finger in front of her mouth, telling Rin to be quiet.

Sango looked around and saw Miroku walking up the steps while listening to his mp3. Sango gave Kagome a sign telling her Miroku is approaching, Sango, and Rin both went to hide.

Kagome stood there thinking to her self 'No I can't do this,' she could hear her heart beat increasing by the second, and she noticed she was having trouble breathing 'I should just give up already' She turned around, 'No, I must confess to him.' She made a 90-degree turn, with her arms in front of her holding out of the letter, and her head facing the ground.

"Miroku I like you, please go out with me!" Just as she spoke Miroku passed her without hearing her because he was listening to his mp3. Too bad for her she didn't see him pass by, she was looking at the ground so she didn't stop talking. When she noticed she got no response, she partially lifted her head, looking at the direction Miroku walked toward, still with her hands in front of her; she slowly turned her head forward. With a shocking expression, she saw a man, with sliver waist long hair, which was spiked up with gel, golden amber eyes, black leather jacket and loose jeans; he stood in front of her with a devilish smirk plastered on his face. She felt as if she been to hell and back. She stood at the spot frozen solid.

Sango and Rin both heard her confession popped up from there hiding spot to take a look. Their smile turned into a frown when they saw who was standing in front of Kagome.

Kagome immediately dropped her hand, "I…I mistaken you for someone else" She stammered "You… You…I-I"

"Kag, Kagome" Sango yelled to her, Kagome immediately ran toward Sango's direction.

The guy stood there still smirking, he then looked down and saw a pink letter with butterfly and flower on the envelope.

* * *

"No wonder people say dreams and reality are opposite" Sango said to her self, they were sitting in a café. 

"You know, usually most people don't confess to the wrong person." Rin said

"Th… That's because I was too nervous, so I didn't see clearly, that's why I had confess to the wrong person." Kagome said while blushing.

"… Who's that stupid?" Sango said

"Oh, the guy you mistakenly confessed your feeling is actually a freshman from practical art major name Inuyasha Hanyou." Rin said while flipping through a book.

"I have no interest in knowing who he is." Kagome said with a frown "He looks so aggressive."

"Kag, I think it's a good idea to get to know that guy." Sango said with concern "I heard, he's our board chairman's only son. Because he has his dad's support, he kept on coming up with weird ideas like practical art major. So this gang that's led by him has really bizarre behaviors, though they think it's absolutely normal." This made Kagome nervous.

"I heard when they were in high school, they skip school almost everyday, always causing troubles and starting fights, I think they also got involved with the police. They are completely thugs; they don't even act like students!" Rin said making Kagome's jaw drop

"Even though they are already dreadful students, but the female population all adores their leader, they even gave him a nickname on the internet called…" Sango knocking her brains trying to remember. "Oh yea, Prince of Seduction" Sango finished the last part slowly.

Kagome dropped her head on the table, "Argh, I embarrassed myself in front of that guy, why am I so unlucky!" Kagome pouted

"It's okay; at least you didn't get rejected by Miroku." Sango said trying to cheer her up

"She's right; just find another chance to confess to him." Rin said making Kagome nod her head, after a moment Kagome lifted her head up with her eyes wide open. it hit her like a sack of potatoes.

"What?" Sango asked in confusion

"Where's my letter?" Kagome asked looking at the two of them

"Why are you asking us?" Sango asked. Kagome looked up at the ceiling with her mouth wide open. "It's gone!" she yelled

'What am I going to do? I can't find it. What if some one else saw it? It has mine and Miroku's name on it.' She thought holding an umbrella while running back to the place where she last seen the letter, which was the spot she mistakenly confessed to Inuyasha, 'Hey, maybe it landed on the grass after being blown away by the wind.' she thought while running toward the grass area trying to find the letter.

Miroku was getting ready to walk home when he saw Kagome trying to look for something, he walked over to her.

"Excuse me? Are you looking for something?" Kagome nodded without looking up "What are you looking for? Do you need my help?" Miroku asked in concern

"I'm looking for my le…" Kagome started, she turned around, and saw Miroku holding an umbrella and looking at her with concern, she paused, while thinking of something to say that didn't seem weird, and then she continued nervously "I'm looking for my leaf, my four-leaf clover."

"Four-leaf-clover?" Miroku asked

'What am I saying? How do you find MY four-leaf clover in a pile of grass? Stupid, stupid, I'm so stupid' Kagome thought while nodding.

"Let me introduce my self, I'm Miroku Houshi, we have economic class together." Miroku said giving her a warm smile

"Economic class, yeah." Kagome repeated, with a nod

They both bend down to look for Kagome's lost four-leaf clover. They looked for a while, and then Miroku stopped and watched Kagome, Kagome noticing being watched, she looked his direction, their eyes met; Kagome then looked down while blushing. She saw Miroku moving toward her, until he was about a foot away from her. She fidgeted under his gaze. He then saw the slug on her shoulder and flick it off.

"Don't be scared, you just had a bug on your shoulder, I flick if off." Miroku said with a smile. Kagome was still panting. Miroku looked up at the sky and said, "It's getting late, and you better go home soon." He stood up and walked away. Of course they didn't notice a certain silver head watching them beside his motorcycle.

Kagome stood up, "Miroku," making him turn around. "My… name is…" she stammered.

Miroku smiled and said "Kagome Higurashi."

Kagome smiled with joy and said "Bye!" Miroku nodded and turned around continue walking. Kagome couldn't stop smiling, she was so happy Miroku knew her name; she started jumping up and down giggling, and smiling.

Kagome walked down the street, smiling to herself while thinking 'He talked to me! He knew my name!' She stopped in front of a restaurant.

Suddenly her phone rang "Hello?"

"Hey Kagome, did you find your letter?" Sango spoke from the other end

Kagome froze "No I didn't."

"Still?" Sango asked in concern "Oh well, that's okay, we can look for it tomorrow." Then she hanged up.

'Oh god, please, please blow that letter far, far away, all the way to Argentina!' Kagome thought, after she hanged up. 'But then again, if I never went to get the letter, I wouldn't have had the chance to talk to Miroku!' She thought while jumping up and down and laughing at her self.

She walked into the restaurant, "Hey manager!"

"Oh you came." Her mom's manager said

"I'm here to pick up my mom." Kagome said

"She went to deliver food, to that company just around the corner. I told her she could go straight home after the delivery." The manager said

"Oh ok, then I'll go find her, thank you!" Kagome said with a smile about to walk off.

"Oh yeah, your mom look a bit depressed lately, so pay close attention to her ok?" Kagome's face immediately dropped.

"Ok, I will" Kagome said walking off.

A woman walked down the street holding two paper bags in her hand. Kagome ran down the street looking for her mom. The woman walked on a bridge deep in deep thought, she took a deep breathe, without noticing where she was going, she slip down the stairs with a "AH!" at the same time dropping the two paper bags. Kagome turned around after hearing the scream; she shook her head and ran toward her mom. Her mom noticed her injury on her wrist immediately started blowing at her wrist to relieve some pain.

"Mom," Kagome finally reached her mom.

"Hey Kagome!" Her mom said while still blowing on her wrist.

"Are you ok?" Kagome asked with concern.

"It hurts so much." Her mom whined, and they both started blowing on her wrist.

When they got home, Kagome took out the first aid kit; she applied some alcohol to her mother's wound to kill the germs, her mom hold out a Hello Kitty bandage at her. Kagome looked at her as if she was nuts, her mom blushed and looked down, then looked at her with a serious expression and nodded her head. Kagome finally agreed, making her mom smile with happiness.

"How come you weren't careful? Such a waste of chicken." Kagome said opening the bandage. She pasted on her mom's wound. "Mom, is there something on your mind?" Her mom looked down guiltily. "Is there?" Her mom shook her head, while biting her lips. "Your manager said you been dazing off at work a lot lately." Her mom fidgeted. "I…" she looked up to face Kagome only to see Kagome staring at her about an inch away. "Didn't we say we would never keep secret from each other?" Kagome stared at her mom, making her mom feel like sinking to the ground. Kagome stood up and grabbed her mom's hand and said, "Let's go." "Where are we going?" Kagome didn't respond, she dragged her mom out the door.

They stopped walking; they stood beside a set of swings, her mom looked at her with wide eyes as if asking what's wrong. "I remembered when dad passed away, we were broke, we didn't even have any money to pay for my trip, then there was a stealing incident, they would all blame it on me even though they had no proof, they didn't believe me, so they started picking on me. They would either tore apart my homework or dump my bag in the garbage."

Kagome's mom smiled and said "But, during that time, you didn't tell me about it, because you didn't want me to worry about you, then you started to skip school and you would come here, when I found you that day, you still didn't say anything to me."

"I still remembered what you said to me," Kagome said

**-Flashback-**

A younger version of Kagome sitting on the swings with her mom in front of her, her mom was holding an umbrella. "Kagome, I want you to know, no matter what happen, I want there to be no secrets between us."

"Mom I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry" Kagome said, her mom sighed.

"We only have each other now; don't you worry about me just like I worry about you?" Her mom asked her, it was more of a statement than a question, "Kagome, I want to be the person that's closest to you, I want you to tell me everything, your happiness and sadness, forever okay?" Kagome's mom said waiting for an answer.

"No more secrets." This made Kagome's mom smile

**-End Flashback-**

"So since then, whenever we have something we can't say we would always come here." Kagome said as she finished remembering that day.

"I'm sorry, Kagome" her mom said nervously, "I didn't do it on purpose."

"What's wrong? Tell me" Kagome asked with concern. "Let's solve it together"

"I…" she fidgeted "I fell in love with someone." Her mom finally told her.

"What did you say!" Kagome said with a shocking expression on her face. "You're secret is you fell in love with someone?"

"Well I kind of lied to you and went out with a guy…" she said with an uncomfortable expression on her face.

"But I would've never thought you were dating!" Kagome said raising her voice.

Her mom's placed her hand in front of her mouth and said while shaking her head "I'll never see him again! I promise."

Kagome's eyes wide open; she asked, "Does this guy have a wife? Or are you a third person, that's interfering with their marriage?" Kagome's mom was shocked by her questions.

"No, no, he's divorced!" she said shaking her head.

"Are you sure?" Kagome said giving her mom a glare. "How did you guys meet? How long have you been dating?" Kagome started shooting her mom with questions.

"When…. When he came to the restaurant…" Flashbacks started to flow.

**-Flashback-**

Kagome's mom just finished cleaning up the table; she took the tray in her hand and turned around, when she accidentally hit a guy's head with the tray. The guy's head still in his food, his chopsticks were shaking in his hands. Kagome's mom stood there with her jaws dropped. A couple of second later she closed her mouth consciously.

* * *

Kagome's mom was holding on a tray with a teapot and two teacups. She pour the tea into one of the teacups, She held up the teacup, and said "Your tea", she was just about to give it to him, when she dumped the tea on he's head. She whimpered.

* * *

The guy had finished eating, he got up and walked off, she bowed when he passed by, when she lifted her head, she saw something on the table, she immediately grabbed it and ran up to him, "Mister!" she called, she grabbed he's sleeve, but actually she ripped his sleeve, she then weakly said "You… uh… you…'re… wallet." 

She ran with a tray and a rug, when all of a sudden… she slipped, a pair of arms immediately grabbed her and they turned and he dipped her. She had a huge smile on her face.

**-End Flashback-**

She thought as she giggled to herself, biting her finger and laughing at herself, totally acting like a schoolgirl who had a crush. She turned around to face Kagome only to see Kagome staring at her about an inch away.

"What's this I see on your face?" Kagome said still staring at her mom.

"What? What?" Her mom said her hands brushing her face as if trying to brush off her expression.

"Ever since dad passed away, that expression didn't seem to exist." Her mom looked down uncomfortably, as if she was a five year old getting caught for stealing a cookie out of the cookie jar.

"I'm sorry" her mom apologized with her head still dropped.

"You should've have gotten a good man for yourself long time ago!" Hearing this made Kagome's mom lift her head up.

"You're not mad at me? You're not against it?" Kagome's mom questioned

"If that guy is as good as you said why would I be against it? Don't worry I will back you up 100." Kagome's mom jumped up with glee and did a happy dance.

"Then…" her mom stammered

"What is it?" Kagome asked

"Can I go out tonight?" Her mom asked, as if she was the child and Kagome was the mom.

"If I said no…" Making her mom frown, "wouldn't I be the worst daughter ever?" Kagome and her mom both jumped happily.

She kissed Kagome on the forehead happily, while jumping up and down. Kagome was so happy that her mom finally find happiness, the feeling inside her was indescribable. "Enjoy your date then!" Ms. Higurashi smiles wildly with an answer of a yes.

"Remember to wear hot clothes and seduce him!" Kagome said happily. Her mom was shocked by the answer, but she was very happy deep down so she said "OKAY!" She ran away and jumped up and down, throw her hands in the air cheering, even though she wear high heels with skirt.

Kagome stood there smiling, and laughing. Seeing how happy her mom was, it made her feel happy and warm inside as well. 'I didn't think, after what happened, mom would ever go on a date again. Ever since dad died, I haven't seen mom as happy as this.'

* * *

Her mom jumped up and down on the street, in a white colored outfit, giggling and blushing to herself. Of course she didn't notice a certain silver haired bad boy watching her every move. 

**- School -**

A man with sliver waist long hair, which has been spiked up with gel; he had a pair of golden amber eyes, wearing a black leather jacket, and a pair of loose jeans, He stood in front of the school, ten feet away from him was Kagome, she stood there and looked at him with a frown, knowing he was going to block her way, she turned around and was about to go the another way, she walked a few steps until…

"Did you lose something?" The boy asked. "To Miroku Houshi, from Kagome Higurashi."

Kagome's eyes wide open; she was so freaked out by what she heard, she would faint any second now, she didn't know what to do, or what to say. So she decided…

She turn around and walked toward him, he stood there, smiling at her, holding the letter, looking as if he was giving it back to her.

She looked at the letter to make sure it was hers, and then she looked at him fake a smile and said "My… My letter… It's really my letter… thank …" she was about to grab it, suddenly he raised his hand high, high enough so she can't reach the letter. She had a bad feeling about this.

She slowing moved her head up, she looked at him nervously. He smirked and said, "Why thank me?"

"Huh?" caught off guard by his question, not really understanding what he meant, but from that smirk on his face, she knew it wasn't something good.

"Don't be so stupid, I wouldn't be here this early waiting for you just because of a letter…" he dropped his hand, with a seriously expression he said, "From this moment on, you belong to me, and I expected you to be my slave."

"Is this your idea of a lame joke? Because it's not funny! Now give me back my letter!" She said bravely, getting mad.

He grins and said "Give it back to you? Hm… I don't think you understand the situation. How about I make 10 thousand copies of your letter, and throw them all down from the roof, what do you think would happen?" he then smiled evilly.

Kagome can't imagine what will happen; all she knew was that if the letter were revealed, she wouldn't like the situation. She stood there speechless.

"I'm a freshman majoring in practical art application. You don't have to call me Prince. Just call me Inuyasha."

* * *

In a classroom, tables were put together to form a circle. There were five guys including Inuyasha, Kagome stood in the middle of the circle facing Inuyasha, and the other four guys surrounded her. She was really scared, she tried to stop trembling, but she couldn't, she was the only girl there. What if… what if… 

"Inuyasha, who is this girl?" said a black haired, ponytail guy with a headband that covers most of his forehead, including his ear, and goggles on top of it. He had a red shirt with a white T-shirt over it; it had a dragon picture in the center.

"Where did you pick her up from?" said a yellow hair guy with bandanna on his head, which wore a blue T-Shirt with a gray hooded-vest, with a pair of loose jeans. "Why is she trembling?"

"She's Kagome; she will do anything that I tell her to do." Inuyasha explained.

"Anything?" asked another black long hair guy, who dyed apart of his hair green.

"Cool! Then let me see your underwear!" said the yellow haired guy happily, looked like he was about to drool.

Kagome now is officially freaked out! What is she going to do? They all are perverts!

"Where are your manners? Ignore him. I'm Koga, don't worry I'm not going to harm you. I'm a very nice guy so… let me kiss you." He said as he moving closer to Kagome. So did the yellow hair guy with the bandanna. Kagome is getting nervous, what is she going to do? She closed her eyes…

Before she knew it, Inuyasha cover Koga's mouth and throw him a side, and then kicked the other guy who tried to kiss her. And the other two boys just moved a side. But Kagome didn't know that so she shouts out "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her neck and said, "Get away from her, is your brain screwed? She is mine exclusively, and she only listens to me." He smiled and looked back at her, and said, "Right?"

Kagome breathe heavily, that was close, if it weren't for Inuyasha she don't know what would've happened to her. But still, some how she can't stop trembling, even though she was happy that Inuyasha got her out of that case, some how it made her more scared.

"Be obedient, or else I'll reveal the letter." He smirked.

"Yes! I am only your loyal slave." She said faintly, try to catch her breath. Inuyasha just looked at her and chuckled.

Kagome landed on her knees and sat down on the floor, what just happened was… awful! She cried "NOOOOOOOOOO! WHY!" Inuyasha just sat on the table and laughed evilly.

* * *

"BE HIS LOYAL SLAVE! IS HE CRAZY?" Both of Kagome's friends looked at her surprised. 

"I thought he was out of his mind too, but I am so scared of him!" she frowned, and covered her face. She knows she's going to regret this.

"I heard those guys are ruthless because of him." Said Rin, who sat on the left side of Kagome.

"AH! Don't say it anymore! I don't want to hear it!" Kagome yelled and covered her ear, hoping that it was just a dream.

Rin and Sango pulled her hand down on the table and said, "Don't in denial! Remember that!"

"I heard that in high school whenever he targets a girl, she would get picked on all the time!" Rin told Kagome nervously.

Kagome cried and said, "Why is it me this time!"

"Why? Because you are a coward! This is why you get pick on by a kid! But you know what? I'll get your letter back!" Sango said confidently. She won't let a freshman pick on her friend! After all they're all sophomores.

Kagome looked at her happily and said "Sango! You are such a great friend! You're the best! You would do that for me?"

"Yup, don't worry about a thing! As long as I'm here, I would not let anybody pick on you, I'll show him whose boss! And I'll beat him up if I have to!" Sango suddenly stood up and stabbed the fork on something. Kagome suddenly screamed out loud. Uh-oh what just happened.

Sango pick up her fork and put the food in her mouth. Kagome looked at her hand and it was perfectly fine, for a minute there she thought Sango stabbed that fork on her hand. What a relief, she looked at her hand and looked at the fork then looked at Sango blankly.

Sango chewed the food, and looked at Kagome. Kagome put a finger in her mouth. Weird.

"Sango will help you with this situation no problem!" Rin said confidently, walking down the stairs with Kagome, and Sango.

* * *

"So, how would you get my letter back?" said Kagome. She didn't know if this was going to work out as planned. 

"Have you watch My Sassy Girl ? What ever she knows, I know." Sango turn to Kagome point at her and said "I will do this: Inuyasha, you listen up, if you don't want to die…" she turn around, suddenly Inuyasha popped up in front of her face and stared at her " you better…"

Kagome step back and frown, that face of Inuyasha's is really scary.

"Then what?" Inuyasha asked Sango.

"Hmph! Don't think everyone in this school is afraid of you! Right, Sango?" Kagome said bravely, but nervously.

Sango smiled and said, "What I'm saying is that, our Kag will become your loyal slave with great honor!"

Kagome dropped her mouth wide open; she couldn't believe what she just heard! This is not happening! She then looked at Rin, she agreed with Sango too. What is going on?

Sango ran behind Kagome and said, "Please take good care of her. Although Kag is a little bit clumsy, and slow, but she is very cute. You have my guarantee. Please take good care of her!" and pushed her toward him, with shaking her head during the process.

Kagome looked at him and turned around, she was about to go to her friends, but she was pulled back by Inuyasha, Inuyasha grabbed her scarf from the back and said, "Don't forget your identity. It's time to get back to work." He continued dragging her to his class.

Sango and Rin ran away to hide behind the stairs to see what was going to happen. Rin finally spoke "No wonder people called him Prince of Seduction." Sango agreed and said with a smile "Yup, he is so cute!"

Kagome try to break free but Inuyasha was too strong for her. "You guys are traitors! You heard me TRAITORS!" she shouted back at her friends.

* * *

"Alright class, everyone take a look at the text book, page 25, on the second line. I'll write it on the board, and we'll discuss it later" said the professor. 

Inuyasha put his legs on the table Kagome was sitting on, which was right beside him. Man did it stinks; she covered her nose and continued copying the notes the teacher assigned. Inuyasha just sat there doing nothing but smiling. He was taking his time enjoying his class.

After the professor finished writing the things on the board, he turned around and said, "Okay… wait a minute you're not from our class." Talking to Kagome.

Kagome looked up and said "Professor, save me!" She hoped he'd tell her to leave, the sooner, the better.

"Didn't I say my class is not acceptable for sit-ins? Now please leave my class and go to your own class." The professor instructed.

"Yes professor, I'll leave right away!" Kagome said happily as she stood up. Inuyasha slam his hand on the table. Then Koga, who was sitting right behind Kagome, pulled her back onto her seat. Kagome now was sitting on the seat again, she continued to covers her nose; man the smell in the air was really not pleasant.

"Professor, I brought her in." said Inuyasha.

"No exceptions for anyone!" said the professor.

Then one of Inuyasha's friends stood up while clapping his hand and said while pointing at the professor with his index finger "Professor, I can't believe you got the nerves."

"We should give the professor another chance." Inuyasha told his friends. "Professor, she is the person Inuyasha, which is me who brought her here to take notes for this class."

"Unacceptable! You brought someone else to take notes? Do you also need someone to feed you food? Tell me who you are?" said the professor, this is a total disgrace.

"Inuyasha" Everyone in the class replied the professor. Kagome looked around and wonder what's going on.

Koga stood up and said, "Which is also our board chairman's only stupid, idiotic son. Inuyasha."

With that sentence, it jinxed the teacher that he couldn't even breathe. When Inuyasha saw the professor's face, he smiled; he knew that the professor going to regret what he just said. His friends looked at him and smirked as well.

"Sorry professor, I'll leave right away!" said Kagome as she grabbed her things and head for classroom door. Inuyasha didn't say anything to her when she left because he knew exactly what was going to happen…

Kagome walked passed the professor hoping nothing would stop her from getting out of the classroom, but the professor spoke " Stop right there, go back to the seat and take good notes, and also copy the notes neatly."

Kagome turn around and looked at Inuyasha and his friends, they were all smirking at her. How could this have happened? She slowly walked to her seat and sat down with a frown, this was definitely the end of the world.

Inuyasha put his feet down and said "It's useless, because when I want to do something no one is going to stop me."

"You… what… what do you want?" Kagome breathe deeply.

"Nothing really, I think its fun. I just like to see girls get frustrated." He said with a grin on his face, which would burn her any second.

Now Kagome really got that fire in her that she want to blow on Inuyasha, she slowly turning her head to Inuyasha with an angry expression, she wanted to say something but nothing came out.

* * *

"I am so hungry! Go and get some food for me, I want… beer, stew, pizza, custard, fruits… um… also coke… and anything else you want to buy." He ordered her. 

Kagome struggle on the back from the store, how could he do that, he eats like a pig, there's no way she can carry all those things by herself.

'My life is so over! How can I get ride of this devil?' she thought while walking toward classroom, where Inuyasha was. Suddenly a girl grabbed her hair, yanked it, and throws her to the stairs.

She rubbed her hand and said "Ow… Who are you?" and looked at an orange-redish hair girl, with grass green eyes.

Girl stared at Kagome coldly and said, "It's me who want to ask who you are, who allowed a cockroach like you hanging around Prince."

Kagome continue rubbing her hand and said, "Prince of what! Who is this Prince anyway?"

The girl smiled and said "Inu, Prince of Seduction"

Kagome laughed and said "Prince? What a joke! You called me a cockroach, how rude." She grabbed her things and ready to leave. The girl suddenly kicked everything in the bag out.

"Shut up! Are you so clueless! Even if you want to be Prince's toy, you are not worthy enough. Soon he'll be over with you so I warn you to stay away from Inu!" She warned Kagome.

Kagome angrily stand up and said "What? I had enough of this! If it wasn't for that jerk not returning my letter, I wouldn't have to do all of this!"

"Letter?" The girl looked at her weirdly; suddenly Miroku was passing by and heard part of their conversation and said, "Hey, what are you guys doing?"

Kagome put her head down, and the girl looked at her coldly and walked away. Miroku walked toward Kagome and asked, "Are you okay?"

Kagome looked in a different direction nervously and said, "I'm fine" as she bend down and grabbed everything and put it back into the plastic bag.

"I heard from some of my classmates that a freshman ordered you to run errands for him." He finally spoke, and looked down at her with concerns.

"No, it's not like that, there's another reason for it." Kagome said nervously, she didn't want him to be suspicious, and let him know what's going on.

He smiled and said, "Even though I don't know the reason behind it, but if you don't want to do this kind of stuff, you should say something."

Kagome was so happy to hear that from him. 'Is he worrying about me?' she said happily in her head, while blushing.

With no hesitation Miroku bend down and help her putting all the stuff in the plastic bag. Kagome slowly turn her head to look at him, and smiled.

'Yes… I must confess my love for him; tell him everything that I think about him. That way I don't have anything to be afraid of.'

From a corner the orange-redish haired girl looked at those two with suspension.

* * *

Kagome slam the KFC bag on the table, Koga turned to look who it was. Oh it's just Kagome. 

Kagome bravely spoke with confident "I have decided to confess my love for him, so if you want to threaten me it's not going to work."

"You are going to confess your love to that basketball captain? Are you sure you can do it?" Inuyasha said with a bored voice.

Kagome couldn't believe he said that to her, she was not going to back down! "I can do it! So if you want to threaten me it's not going to work!"

"Oh" he replied.

Kagome looked at him angrily 'I would not back down in front of him!'

Inuyasha reached in the KFC bag and took out the custard. When he opened it something unexpected went through his eyes. Koga looked at it with a disgusted look.

"Urgh! Why is my custard all broken?" he said and looked at her with an angry expression. "You just ruin my afternoon tea."

"Do you think I care?" Kagome talked back. "From now on, you will never order me to do dirty work for you again! Hmph!" She walked away angrily, he is going too far.

"Wait." Koga said and stopped Kagome from walking away. "Kag, you are awfully confident."

"Move! Get out of my way." She harshly pushed him away. Inuyasha just sat there and looked at her coldly.

* * *

Koga smiled because of a certain someone. An orange-redish haired girl walked happily toward Inuyasha and Koga, with a cute cookie bag in her hand. But when she saw Kagome she know something was not right, but that wasn't important right now… 

Koga walked up to the girl happily with a smile on his face and said "Hi, Ayame." But she ignored him, Koga drop his smile and bit his lower lip. Why does she always ignore me?

Ayame walked up to Inuyasha said happily "Prince. I brought you some homemade cookie. Here eat!"

"No thanks." He took a piece of broken custard and ate it. "Why are you eating those? They are all broken!" she said with concerns.

"Hey… what are you so pissed about?" Koga turned around and asked Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked up and said, "Shut up!" Koga just looked down at the grass not knowing what's going on.

Inuyasha looked down at the broken custard, and slam it on the ground and walked away. He was really pissed at something, but what?

Ayame looked down, and looked at Inuyasha with a hurtful expression. She wanted to do something, but she didn't know what Inuyasha was pissed about.

Koga looked at Ayame and saw her hurtful expression. So he walked over to Ayame and tried to comfort her. "Inuyasha is just in a bad mood." He wanted to say something else, but guess this was not the right time.

* * *

Kagome walk through the hall nervously 'I hope nothing will go terribly wrong this time. God, please let my confession be 100 perfect.' She sighed and leaned against the wall. Closing her eyes and hoped that everything will go as planned this time.

* * *

She opened her eyes, and saw Miroku standing in front of her, his back facing her. She happily called out Miroku's name, and opened her arms, and happily ran toward Miroku. But the person turns around, UH-OH IT WAS NOT MIROKU, the guy in front of her had big cheeks and big pimples on his face, and a big red nose that made him looked like a clown. She screamed loudly "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" and opened her eyes. 

Phew it was just a daydream. That was a close one. She breathed heavily, and shook her head making sure she was not in the daydream anymore; she closed her eyes one more time.

* * *

"Miroku…" She said nervously moving from side to side shyly. Miroku was also nervous so he took the string from his hood and starts biting on it, he shyly said "Kagome… I liked you for a very long time." 

Kagome looked at Miroku surprisingly and said "Really?"

Miroku grabbed Kagome and made 360 degree turn; he dipped her then slowly moved his face closer to hers. Kagome close her eyes as she moved closer to his face.

But Miroku looked at her weirdly and said "Um… Kagome? Did you eat garlic?"

* * *

Oh… it was another daydream. Kagome opened her eyes and blow on her hand make sure her breath don't stink when she kissed him. But just in case she took out a breath freshener from her purse and sprayed in her mouth. "Nothing should go wrong now" 

Then she smiled shyly and said "What if… Miroku… really want to kiss… me what am I going to do?" she put her hand on her chest and took a deep breath. "I am so nervous."

When she looked up she saw Miroku walked in the hallway, she called out his name, and started running towards him. Miroku stopped but didn't turn around.

"Miroku." She said and tries to catch her breath; Miroku turned around and looked at her. Kagome looked at him and said, "Thank god it's not that ugly pig head!"

Miroku looked at her and said, "What ugly pig head?"

" Huh? NO, NO I didn't mean you." She said nervously, looks like her daydream had gotten into her head. 'What am I saying? No! I can't fail this time!' she thought and looked up at him.

"Miroku…"

"Yeah." He replied.

"Actually… I really… ©§¤¢¥±Ҹө" she said nervously. Looked like the last few words didn't come out right.

Miroku looked at her and smiled "What did you say? I couldn't understand you."

Kagome looked down and took a few deep breaths, this time she has to do it! Kagome suddenly look up at Miroku with courage and said "I like you for a long time!"

"I like you for a long time! I like you for a long time!" the voice echoed in the hallway.

Kagome just looked at him blankly waiting for his response. Miroku looked at her surprisingly and said, "uh… Kagome… actually I also…"

Kagome looked down blushing and giggled, looks like her dream came true. Miroku smiled shyly while looking down as well.

* * *

Both walked slowly through the hall smiling with happiness, in front of them was a big crowd. Everyone looked at those two lovebirds, then a guy speak up and said, "Yo! The legendary couple is going to classes together." 

"Miroku, you are so popular." Said a girl walked pass by him. So then both Kagome and Miroku walked through the crowd to see what everyone is looking at talking about.

When Kagome saw what was on the wall, she felt a giant rock just hit her. It was the most terrible thing ever! "Miroku, come look quickly! Kagome wrote you a love letter!" said a guy. Then everyone there started teasing them. There were at least twenty copies of Kagome's love letter hanging on the wall. There was a big poster that had both of Kagome and Miroku's pictures.

Kagome stared at the love letters angrily as she made a fist! She knew who did this! Then she grabbed some copies of her love letter, and walked off.

"Kagome!" Miroku shouted. Then he walked up and torn every one of the letter down. But the crowd was whining "AWW! Don't take them off!"

Kagome ran across to the other side of the building to talk to a certain someone. 'This is horrible! Why! Why did you do this!' she shouted in her head.

**-Flashback-**

Inuyasha put his feet down and said "It's useless, because when I want to do something no one is going to stop me."

**-End Of Flashback-**

'I will never forgive him! NEVER!'

**

* * *

**

**A/N: This is the end of the first chapter. We hope you enjoy the story. Please no flames, complains, etc. We worked hard on this so that people who never knew about it can enjoy it too. And please be nice. Just want you to know the character in this story is different from the original story. Their personality has been changed to fit the plot of the original story. The beginning of the story you might not like the pairing but please read on, the pairing will change; it's all part of the story. **

**IMPORTANT: We want to make sure that people are reading the story, because we don't want to put our hard work for nothing, so we're not writing the next chapter unless we get more than 20 reviews. **

**REVIEW PLEASE! **  



	2. AN

**A/N: **Firstly I would like to say, I'm so, so very sorry about not updating for almost a year. We have not kept our promise. Secondly, the reason why we haven't updated so long was because my partner Mariah and I have been debating on whether if we should keep the story or not, she didn't want to continue writing, so she told me to write an author note to let everyone know, but I didn't have the heart to ruin those who enjoyed the story, for I know you would be thoroughly disappointed. Hopefully you would understand. For a long time I couldn't bring myself to tell everyone that Devil Beside You is no more and I still can't. Actually just now, I've wanted to continue writing this story on my own, and I've just reviewed the drama and something hit me like a bucket of cold water. I can't continue. I've realized that Devil Beside You doesn't really fit InuYasha. The characters and their personality are way different and I don't want to make Miroku seem not perverted and Sango not slap Miroku, it just doesn't fit their character. Changing the plot of the story would be too confusing for everyone and I doubt you will enjoy it. I'm so sorry everyone, I really wish to continue, because Devil Beside You unlike any other Chinese/Taiwanese series, the female leading character isn't that fragile and I wanted to write that so everyone can read it. Sorry again. I'm not deleting this story but I will try to make a story of Devil Beside You in InuYasha version if I have to the chance to, and when I update again, I will make sure the new Devil Beside You is a more suitable version for the InuYasha characters. Sorry for the Inconvenience.


End file.
